Cupcake Leech
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. Takes place post-manga, after the oneshot 'Changes.' A belated Canada Day oneshot. Meister and Kuroyanagi decide to make Canada Day cupcakes out of boredom on rainy summer day. "It's Canada Day, and I forgot until now." "Why are we talking about this? We aren't even Canadian!"


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan.**

**This was for Canada Day, so Happy Belated Canada day to all you Canadians and other people celebrating Canada Day! XD Making cupcakes and the fact that Canada Day was yesterday inspired this oneshot into being.**

**Warning: Takes place post manga/anime, takes place after the oneshot 'Changes,' MeisterxKuroyanagi, cupcake baking, a little violence**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

**Cupcake Leech**

* * *

"Dang, I'm so bored." Ryou Kuroyanagi muttered quietly as he sat beside his 6-year-older lover?/boyfriend?/man-who-is-a-friend on the couch in the small living room. Meister Kirisaki was flipping TV channels, but nothing really seemed to catch their eyes-not even the food channels, which was surprising, but that was because they just had random chefs yelling at each other about stuff like contaminated food and the like. "What can we do...?"

Kuroyanagi, Meister, and the rest of the others were currently residing at some beach houses at some private resort that the Prince of Monaco apparently owned. They had needed a vacation, and now they had it. It was alright-everyone had their own beach house to share with another person, so Monica and Kai had already decided to share one. Azuma and Kawachi shared another, Shachihoko and Kanmuri shared one, and Tsukino, Mizuno and Meister's sister, Sophie, was sharing one. Matsushiro had his own-which was okay, because he had brought some of his yakuza buddies to stay with him. Kuroyanagi and Meister had to share-well, more of forced to share, but either didn't mind too much.

A long while after the whole Maou incident was over and everyone had supposedly gone their separate ways, Tsukino had her connections to get them all back together to get ready for a little summer reunion. Everyone had things to talk about, from Azuma getting the Nobel Prize, to Matsushiro making all his yakuza members wear afros, to Meister being the owner of St. Pierre. It was very well needed-everyone missed each other, especially Meister and Kuroyanagi missing each other.

Matsushiro figured out why exactly Meister and Kuroyanagi had missed each other so much-they had started dating before Kuroyanagi left to be the host of his own television show, and that was why Matsushiro made sure that they had a little house all to themselves and farther away from the other ones to ensure their privacy.

Now, though, it was raining outside-which meant that playing on the beach was out of the question, and same went for travelling anywhere unless they wanted to get wet. So the two had been stuck indoors all day. The hours of the morning had passed by slowly-and as they headed into the early afternoon, they were bored to tears.

"What to do...?" Meister pondered aloud as he switched off the television. He paused, before realizing something. He took out his datebook and flipped the pages to reveal the date-July 1st. "Oh."

"What?" Kuroyanagi asked, turning towards him. "What about today?"

"It's Canada Day, and I forgot until now." Meister responded quietly.

"Why are we talking about this? We aren't even Canadian!" Kuroyanagi responded, using arm gestures for emphasis.

"I know, but, well..." The older man pushed a lock of hair out of his face before finishing. "I think I have an idea of what to do on such a dreary day as this." He smiled a little. "I think you'd like it."

"What is it?" Kuroyanagi was curious, now. If Meister said that he would like it, Kuroyanagi was definitely ready to participate.

"Baking cupcakes for Canada Day." Meister answered, smiling a bit now as he stood. "Come on, Kuroyanagi-kun. Those cupcakes aren't going to bake themselves."

If food was involved in this activity, Kuroyanagi was definitely sure that he would enjoy it. He got up from the couch and immediately followed the older man into the kitchen, where they proceeded to start baking...

* * *

"Where's the bloody mixer when you need one?" Kuroyanagi muttered under his breath as he searched the cupboards. Meister, meanwhile, was trying to mix the ingredients for the cupcakes in a bowl with a rubber spatula, but it didn't seem to be working out too well.

"I honestly don't know..." Meister trailed off, before glancing at a nearby cupboard. "Did you check in there?"

"Let me see." Kuroyanagi walked over to the cupboard, opened it up, and- "Found it!"

"That's good." Meister let out a sigh of relief. "My arm was starting to get cramped from all that mixing..." Kuroyanagi plugged in the mixer before turning it on and putting it into the bowl-"No, wait!"

Cupcake batter flew out of the bowl from the force of the mixer, splattering all over Meister's neck and shirt, as well as the floor. Kuroyanagi turned off the mixer, staring at the older man in shock.

"Oops." Kuroyanagi managed to speak after a moment of awkward silence. Meister just gave him a small glare in response. "Sorry..."

Meister let out a sigh as he looked down at his batter-splattered neck and shirt. "I suppose I should clean it off..."

Kuroyanagi suddenly thought up an idea. Something so daring, so (probably) weird, and he had read these sorts of scenes in some yaoi manga he stole from Monica a while back. Kuroyanagi pondered this option, strange as it was, and decided to go through with it. He just prayed that Matsushiro or anyone else wasn't spying on them through a window or something...

"Sylvan." Kuroyanagi gave the most mischievous smile that Meister had ever seen. "How about I clean it off for you?"

Meister looked at him skeptically, pondering this offer made by his friend-who-just-happens-to-be-a-guy. He didn't trust the mischievous glint too much, but then again, how bad could it be? Meister slowly nodded in response, only to be pushed onto a chair.

"Wha-" Meister started, but Kuroyanagi shushed him as he grabbed a towel and started to wipe away at Meister's shirt first. "Um...Thank you?"

"Just relax, alright?" Kuroyanagi spoke, praying that he sounded sexy enough to pull this off. He leaned forward, before starting to lick at Meister's neck, consuming the dripping cupcake batter (and possibly Meister's own skin as well) in the process.

"K-Kuroyanagi-san!? Uh..." Kuroyanagi inwardly smirked, imagining that the older man was probably blushing a bit of embarrassment. "Er...It feels quite weir-aah!" Kuroyanagi gently bit Meister's neck, and he nibbled at the skin. "K-Kuroyanagi-"

Kuroyanagi realized a moment later he was recoiling (and moaning) in pain as he clutched at his groin with both hands, and he fell sideways onto the floor. Meister let out a sigh, shook his head in an attempt to regain composure, before speaking again.

"Kuroyanagi-san, as much as you want to imitate the sexiness of characters in yaoi manga, as well as much as I enjoy the time we spend together, those cupcakes are not going to bake themselves and I would prefer a more sanitary way of cleaning myself, thank you." Meister spoke, doing his best to not laugh at Kuroyanagi's pained expression.

"There must have been a better way of getting me off of you without kneeing me in the groin..." Kuroyanagi muttered quietly as Meister helped him get up.

"I don't know-you were stuck to me like a leech. A cupcake leech, to be more exact." The owner of St. Pierre responded, smirking a bit at Kuroyanagi's weirded-out expression after the statement was made. "I mean, you did latch yourself onto my neck after the cupcake batter got on it, and-"

"I get it, I get it!" It was Kuroyanagi's turn to blush of embarrassment. "Let's just get back to baking the cupcakes already!"

Meister couldn't help but let out a few chuckles at the sight of his boyfriend?/friend-who-just-happens-to-be-a-male being all flustered. There were rare times to see Kuroyanagi like this (such as when he got all embarassed over Kanmuri mentioning their past at Harvard), and Meister was glad to see it again.

After the cupcakes were put into the oven to bake, Meister went to go get changed, while Kuroyanagi seated himself on the couch in the living room again and waited. The former Pantasia executive leaned back, thinking back to the past. From being apprentice to Ken Matsushiro, to being harassed by said apprentice, to becoming an executive at Pantasia...even when he quit Pantasia to become a pro food judge, the past years had been pretty hectic, especially at the time when Azuma and his 'Ja-pan' came into all of this. Since then, all sorts of things had happened-from Monica and Kai getting married to Matsushiro having his afro gang to everything else that had happened...Life had gone very fast, and Kuroyanagi, as well as others, knew that despite life passing through their hands, that they should cherish the past memories they shared.

"Kuroyanagi-san?" Kuroyanagi blinked out of his thoughts to see Meister, looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, sitting beside the younger man.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kuroyanagi paused for a moment. "Old memories. That's all."

"Alright, then..." Meister paused, before speaking again. "By the way, your little attempt to try to be sexy earlier left a mark on me. I do hope that you're able to find a way to cover it up, because I obviously didn't bring any makeup."

"What?"

Meister pointed at his neck.

"...Oh." Kuroyanagi paused for a moment to think. "Wait, I think I have some makeup stuff I stole from Sophie earlier-" He started.

Meister's eyes widened considerably from behind his mask. "You stole my sister's makeup?" He asked in disbelief. "And I thought she would be more of a pickpocket than anyone here...She'll kill you later for that."

"I know. But it's only if I'm getting caught, and I have a good reason to take it with me." Kuroyanagi responded, smirking a little. "We can't have the newest owner of St. Pierre getting caught in a fake scandal or the like."

"True." Meister agreed. He paused, before grinning suddenly. Kuroyanagi stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

The next thing he knew, he was pinned down by the older man on the couch, and he was being tickled mercilessly. Fortunately for Meister and unfortunately for Kuroyanagi, the younger man was very, very ticklish.

"Hey-aagh! Stop!" Kuroyanagi managed to say between fits of laughter. "I-I can't-can't breathe!"

"Not until you kiss me, you spoiled pro food judge that thinks he can get away with what he did earlier." Meister teased. "Come on, I know you want to..."

Kuroyanagi didn't hesitate, and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to the older man's own. The tickling stopped, but neither of them stopped kissing each other...

...Until they smelled the soon-to-be-burning cupcakes from the oven.

"Oh crap." Kuroyanagi muttered as he broke the kiss quickly, and he started thrashing about, still pinned underneath the older man. "Dang it, get off me! We have to save those cupcakes from burning!" Meister immediately got off of him, and the two made a mad dash to the oven. "Are there oven mittens or something!?"

"Here!" Meister threw a pair of said oven mittens to Kuroyanagi, who put them on and opened the oven, before grasping onto the hot tray of cupcakes and putting it onto the counter. "Phew...too close."

"I know." Kuroyanagi murmured in agreement, before he looked at the cupcakes carefully. "...I want to eat them."

"Now? They just came out of the oven. You'll burn yourself if you're not careful..." Meister warned, but Kuroyanagi ignored the warning, snatched a cupcake from the tray and stuffed it into his mouth. "Goodness gracious..."

"What!?" Kuroyanagi managed to say with the whole cupcake in his mouth, sending a few crumbs flying out of his mouth as he spoke. "It's _good!"_

Meister couldn't help but smirk. "I find it amusing whenever you ignore most of my warnings." He remarked quietly.

"Me? Ignore most of your warnings? You almost always ignore mine." Kuroyanagi responded after swallowing the cupcake. "Ignorant idiot."

"Idiotic glutton."

"The one I love."

"Soul mate." Both smiled a bit at each other, before they leaned forwards and-

_FLASH!_

The sudden flash of a camera caught their attention and they saw Kawachi, Matsushiro and Shachihoko, all holding cameras and taking photos of them.

"THEY WILL DIE!" Kuroyanagi roared, before leaving the kitchen.

"Kuroyanagi-san, wait!" Meister tried to follow, but immediately realized that he wouldn't be able to catch up. Instead, he leaned against the doorway, watching the enraged Ryou Kuroyanagi chase Kawachi, Matsushiro, and Shachihoko across the beach.

Life was beautiful. However, it can be chaotic, especially when your friends are trying to watch your every move with the person you love.

Yes...This indeed was a Canada Day that no one would forget.

* * *

**Author note: ...I think that was alright. I hope so...Hm...**

**Anyway, Happy Belated Canada Day to everyone, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
